


My Life's Work

by Bugzyboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BARF Technology, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Give Tony Stark A Break, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, also tonys an idiot, fight me, lmao beck is a dramatic bitch, no beta we die like men, peters not in teh story really but im tagging him since its his movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugzyboi/pseuds/Bugzyboi
Summary: How Beck got fired.Because far from home didn't elaborate.





	My Life's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this bad I started it in July and forgot about it until last night. Oh yeah this is also the first draft and not really checked so whoops.

The day couldn’t possibly get worse. 

Tony had so much work to do. He still had to plan and send out his speech for the Maria Stark Foundation- something he never did up until recently with Pepper. Speaking of Pepper, it didn’t take a genius to figure out their relationship was falling apart by the day. The struggle with Avenger-ing and trying to manage Stark Industries’ work was still very prominent. Personal projects and a social life wasn’t even an option. 

And then he heard the shouting in the hallway. It sounded familiar and Tony prayed it wasn’t who he thought it was. His office door cracked opened and Mrs. Yutsuko- one of the lobby secretaries- popped her head through the door.  _ Why was she all the way over here? _

“Mr. Stark, you have a... _ visitor _ ,” Mrs. Yutsuko stressed the word visitor as if just saying it gave her a headache. 

_ “STARK!” _ The voice yelled behind the door. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and silently cursed. Whoever was in the hallway couldn’t be that dangerous as he sounds if no protocols were triggered. 

Mrs. Yutsuko left and was replaced with his ‘visitor’ slamming his door open.

Quentin Beck, Grade A asshole, stomped in, face red and clothes disheveled. He looked beyond pissed and Tony had a few guesses why. 

“You could have at least knocked, Mr. Beck,” Tony said in a neutral voice, folding his hands in front of him and actually sitting up in his chair.

“Oh, fuck you, Stark, I’ve called twelve times and even your damn secretaries refused me,” Quentin scoffed. He slammed the door behind him and began marching forward. 

Tony began toying with his watch nonchalantly, secretly pushing a button on his watch. 

“I thought we were done with our business,” Tony said and got out of his seat, walking over to the window, “I don’t really enjoy it when people push my employees around.”

“So it’s fine if you do it?” Quentin hissed. Tony turned and gave him a harsh stare. 

“I don’t recall screaming at my employees, Mr. Beck,” Tony said, mock in his voice that only made Quentin’s blood boil to a higher temperature. 

“Oh yeah? What about yesterday? At that college?” Quentin countered. His jaw clenched while Tony pressed a few buttons on his phone and turned his office cameras on. 

“Yesterday,  _ you _ screamed at _ me _ for announcing B.A.R.F.- I’m still working on the name, by the way- to a group of students. I was literally just announced its presence.” 

“You stole my life’s work. And named it B.A.R.F- out of all things! You turned it into your own therapy machine!” 

“I’d like to think mental health is pretty important, Beck. We’re trying to make it more cost-efficient and more accessible. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that. Besides…” Tony paused to look at Beck. He remained silent, so Tony continued. 

“Your work? What, the work that the team I assigned you to work for? The team I trusted you to work with?” Tony asked sardonically. He pressed a few buttons on his phone from behind his back and silently turned his office cameras on.  _ Where the hell is security?!  _ “You don’t have to worry about B.A.R.F anymore, Beck.” 

Quentin looked at Tony in shock. “You said you’d only think about it.” 

“I said I’d think about if I should call in the authorities!” Tony said, half tempted to throw the man through the glass window, “I don’t want you abusing your power, Beck. You’re not a hero.” 

“I could be!” Quentin shouted. The man’s body was practically shaking in frustration. Tony put his hands behind back and Tony quietly activated his watch gauntlet (He wasn’t sure if Beck was armed or not and was not willing to take that risk). “I told you- we could help shape this world. I’m going to reshape society. People would be coming from all around just to-”

“Beck, I don’t know how to tell you that mass manipulation is wrong if you didn’t already know,” Tony exasperated, disappointed in himself for letting not only his life get to this point but letting himself employ somebody with the God complex that could rival Kanye West. 

Where the fuck is my security “Beck, you’re in an unstable state right now. I’m going to have to ask-” Tony started in the calmest voice he could muster.  _ Was this really happening at eleven in the morning?! _

“Unstable?! How fucking d-” Quentin was cut off by the door bursting open. Happy ran into Quentin, pinning him down on the ground in an instant. 

“Jesus, when’d you get here?” Tony asked in an exasperated tone. “I thought you were on vacation.” 

“Yeah, well, I came to drop some stuff off,” Happy muttered as he struggled with Quentin. Tony ran over to his desk and pressed his alert button. 

“You should keep an eye out for him, Tony,” Happy said after security arrived and escorted Quentin out of the building. Both of them were watching Quentin and security in the parking from Tony’s office window. 

Tony shrugged and picked up his lukewarm coffee, taking a small sip. He glanced back down at the scene outside the window and rolled his eyes.“I’ll be fine. What’s the worst he could do?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tony, seven years later, looking down from heaven at Beck and Peter: ah shit, here we go again


End file.
